Chaque soir
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: Chaque soir il venait chanter sa peine au bord de cette falaise en admirant l'horizon et le soleil qui se couchait. Et un soir, un homme était à sa place, chantant également sa douleur.


Chaque soir

Petite fiction sans rapport avec la série, juste pour les personnages de Kurt et Blaine au niveau du physique et de la personnalité. J'ai écrit ça d'un coup, l'inspiration est venue et hop j'ai tout écrit. C'est un peu triste, mais bon j'ai eu cette idée comme ça, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi enfin bon j'espère que vous aimerez bien ^^ . Ah et bien sûr, si ça vous plaît et même si ça ne vous plaît pas, mettez des pities reviews, votre avis est le bienvenu =) ! Et passez lire Kryptonite éventuellement ;).

Chaque soir depuis qu'il vivait ici seul, sur cette île anglaise, Jersey, il venait sur cette falaise, s'asseyait au bout, juste au dessus de la mer, et contemplait l'horizon, et le soleil qui se couchait. Chaque soir il était là, au bord de cette falaise, et chantait cette même chanson, « You are my sister » de Antony And The Johnsons. Chaque soir, il regardait l'horizon, cet endroit où ciel et mer se confondent. Là où il était sûr que sa défunte sœur, Lola Anderson, était allé après avoir reçu une balle égarée lors d'une bataille de gang dans les quartiers dangereux de la ville où elle vivait avec son frère Blaine. Après l'enterrement de sa sœur, Blaine était venu s'installer à Jersey, dans une petite maison, non loin de cette falaise où il venait chaque soir depuis ce jour. Il était seul, sa sœur était sa seule famille, leur parents étant partis deux ans avant ce drame. Jamais il n'avait eu de nouvelles d'eux, jamais il n'en avait voulu, et sa sœur n'en voulait pas non plus. Chaque soir donc il venait sur cette falaise, chantait cette chanson, lançait une rose rouge dans l'eau en mémoire de Lola, et rentrait chez lui.

Mais ce soir, c'était diffèrent. Au bout de la falaise, il y avait quelqu'un. Un jeune homme. Blaine s'approcha sans bruit, et il vit donc le jeune homme qui se tenait là où il était assis chaque soir. C'était un beau garçon, grand et fin, habillé avec soin, dont les cheveux châtain étaient parfaitement coiffés et dont les magnifique yeux bleu clairs noyés de larme fixaient l'horizon que Blaine admirait chaque soir. Et ce garçon chantait, d'une voix merveilleusement cristalline et douce, mais Blaine ne savait pas quel chanson il chantait, cela parlait de sa mère, et la chanson avait un air mélancolique, Blaine supposa alors que ce jeune homme venait de la perdre. Il attendit qu'il finisse de chanter pour l'accoster, et en savoir plus sur lui, car il devait se l'avouer, il trouvait ce garçon magnifique et avait une irrésistible envie de lui redonner le sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait alors fini sa chanson, et Blaine lui parla pour lui signaler sa présence et faire connaissance avec lui.

**-Hum, euh excuse moi euh … **Le jeune homme sursauta

-**Oh, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vu … Je, euh tu …**

**-Je viens ici chaque soir et la je t'ai vu alors je me suis demandé pourquoi et je suis venu voir et tu chantais, très bien d'ailleurs, une chanson et je ne voulais pas te déranger, pardon de t'avoir fais peur comme ça … Je m'appelle Blaine. **

**-Oh, enchanté. Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt. **Ils se serrèrent la main.

**-Kurt … Que chantais-tu ? Et pourquoi est-tu si triste ?**

**-Eh bien, euh je chantais une chanson pour ma mère … Elle est mort hier, à l'hôpital … **Kurt se mis à pleurer.

-**Oh pardon je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer … En tout cas je suis désolé pour toi, et ta chanson était très belle. Tu chantes très bien.**

**-Merci … Et toi ? Pourquoi viens tu ici chaque soir ?**

**-Je me suis installé ici à la mort de ma sœur, et chaque soir je viens ici chanter pour elle, et regarder l'horizon et le soleil qui se couche, et je jette une rose rouge dans l'eau … Elle était tout pour moi, ma seule amie, ma seule famille … Mais une balle égarée me l'a emportée loin de ce monde. **Une larme coula sur la joue de Blaine.

**-Oh, c'est triste … J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter … **

**-Si tu veux. **Blaine se mit à chanter la même chanson qu'il chantait chaque soir, et Kurt le regardait, émerveillé par sa voix et l'émotion qui s'en dégageait. À la fin de la chanson, tout deux avait les larmes au yeux.

-**C'était magnifique. Tu as une merveilleuse voix, Blaine.**

**-Merci. **Il lança la rose rouge dans la mer, et pleura à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Kurt le serra dans ses bras.

-**Je comprend à quel point c'est dur pour toi, Blaine. J'aimerais bien te connaître un peu plus …**

**-Ah oui ? Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur mon passé … Pardon je ne voulais pas être désagréable.**

**-Tu n'es pas désagréable, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas tellement parler du passé … **

**-Je vivais dans un quartier mal famé de Chicago avec ma sœur avant de venir ici, nos parents nous avaient laissés là-bas et étaient partis en nous laissant un appartement et une petite maison ici et nous transféraient de l'argent sur un compte chaque mois. Ma sœur et moi voulions venir ici à la fin de ses études, mais elle a été tuée un mois avant la remise de son diplôme. Il y a eu une bataille entre deux gang et elle s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et … Du coup je suis venu ici seul après son enterrement et la suite tu la connais …**

**-Moi je vis ici avec mon père et ma mère depuis 5 ans. L'année dernière ma mère a eu un accident de voiture et elle était dans le coma, et hier elle est morte. Je venais la voir chaque jour, et je lui chantais cette chanson, c'est elle qui m'a fait aimer chanter, elle avait une si belle voix … Depuis son accident, mon père fait une grave dépression et hier, en apprenant sa mort, il a essayer de se suicider, donc il l'ont gardé en psychiatrie … Il n'est pas fou pourtant, enfin juste fou de ma mère … Je ne peux le voir qu'une fois par semaine, donc je me retrouve seul avec les fantômes du passé … **Ils pleuraient, ensemble, assis côte à côte, chacun regardant l'horizon et la magnifique lueur rosange du coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux.

**-Comme moi … Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, je suis là moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours …**

**-J'ai la même impression ! Peut être que le destin nous a réunis pour trouver un bonheur ensemble dans nos malheurs.**

**-C'est bien dit. Une nouvelle amitié vient-elle de naître ?**

**-Je pense que oui. **

Blaine vit Kurt sourire, et le trouva magnifique. Il le connaissait depuis une demi-heure, et pourtant ce Kurt lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Peut être même plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Ils avaient leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, et chacun trouvait les yeux de l'autre étonnamment scintillant et distinguaient une lueur de joie au fond de leur pupilles malgré toutes les larmes et la tristesse qui y étaient apparues. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques bonnes minutes, puis Kurt reprit la parole.

-**Je vais renter, il est tard …**

-**Oh non, ne part pas … **Blaine l'avait murmuré et Kurt n'avait pas entendu. **Quand pourrais-je te revoir ?**

-**Je peux revenir ici demain à la même heure si tu veux.**

-**C'est une bonne idée. J'aimerais bien que nous chantions ensemble demain. Je pense que nos voix s'accorderont plutôt bien, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-Oui, je penses aussi, mais quelle chanson chanter ?**

**-Euh, tu connais U2 ?**

**-Oui, « With or without you » est ma chanson préférée.**

**-Oh, moi aussi, et c'est exactement celle que j'allais proposer ! **Kurt sourit à nouveau de ce sourire que Blaine voulait à présent voir et revoir encore et encore.

-**Alors c'est parfait, nous avons notre chanson.** **Donc, on se revoit demain ?**

**-Oui, à demain, Kurt.**

**-Au revoir, Blaine.**

Kurt partit, et Blaine ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue plus sa silhouette. Toute la soirée il pensa à lui, et il rêva même qu'il le prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait, mais il rêvait surtout de ce magnifique regard dans lequel il s'était plongé et de ce sourire si beau. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il serrait son oreiller dans ses bras. Il avait envie de revoir Kurt, et de revoir ce beau sourire sur son visage. Était-il en train de tomber amoureux de lui ? Il croyait au coup de foudre, et comme avait dit Kurt, il avait l'impression que le destin les avaient fais se réunir pour trouver un bonheur ensemble. Il se rendormit et le lendemain ce fut pour lui comme une évidence, il aimait ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontrer la veille au bord de cette falaise sur laquelle il allait chaque soir.

Le soir venu Blaine alla au bord de la falaise, chanta sa chanson pour sa sœur et jeta la rose rouge dans l'eau, comme d'habitude, mais ne contempla pas l'horizon, il contempla le jeune homme qui arrivait au loin pour le rejoindre. Et quand il le vit, avec ce si beau sourire sur le visage, près de lui, il était à présent sûr à 200% d'aimer Kurt.

**-Salut, Blaine. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Ça peut aller. J'ai beaucoup penser à toi …**

**-Oh … **Kurt était d'abord surpris, puis rougit un peu. **Eh bien honnêtement, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup penser à toi … Bon euh sinon on s'y met ? **

**-Ah, euh oui oui, la chanson. **

Ils étaient gênés, visiblement tout deux dans la même situation sentimentale. Ils se mirent à chanter, sans se quitter des yeux, et une fois la chanson finie, Blaine voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se tourna donc vers l'horizon et regarda le soleil se coucher, mais au bout de quelque secondes son regard dévia sur Kurt et il vit qu'il le regardait aussi et tout deux détournèrent le regard vers le soleil, leurs joues ayant pris une teinte rouge. Ils étaient placés côte à côte, Kurt à gauche de Blaine. Simultanément, tel une chorégraphie, une larme coula en même temps et à la même vitesse sur leur joue, droite pour Blaine et gauche pour Kurt, et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps et chacun essuya d'une caresse la larme de l'autre. Leur visage se rapprochèrent, leur cœur battaient au même rythme infernal, mais un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et une pluie puissante leur tomba dessus.

-**Oh, mince je ferais bien de rentrer. On se revoit demain, même endroit ?**

**-Avec plaisir. À demain, rentre vite !**

**-Oui, a demain.**

Blaine aurait tant aimé lui proposer de venir s'abriter chez lui, mais après ce qui venait juste de se passer, la timidité avait pris le contrôle de sa bouche, et le rougissement très foncé sur les joues pâles de Kurt lui fit espérer que ce n'était que partie remise. Il rêva encore de Kurt cette nuit là, et était plus que pressé de le revoir. Il alla donc un peu plus tôt sur la falaise et avait cette fois pris deux rose afin d'en offrir une à Kurt, il chanta, jeta la rose dans la mer et regarda l'horizon, en parlant à sa sœur.

**-Lola, tu me manques terriblement. Je t'en prie, de là où tu es envoie moi la force et le courage de tout dire à Kurt vis à vis de mes sentiments. Cela est arrivé un peu vite, certes, mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Alors je t'en prie, envoie moi la force du lui avouer mon amour.**

**-Considères que c'est déjà fait, alors … **Il n'avait pas vu Kurt arriver, et ce dernier avait tout entendu.

-**Kurt ! Tu … mais …**

**-J'ai entendu, euh … ce que tu as dit à ta sœur … **

**-Je … Bon au point où j'en suis …**

Blaine tendis la rose à Kurt et pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Kurt entoura la taille de Blaine de ses bras et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, se souriant tendrement.

**-Le destin nous a réunis pour trouver notre bonheur ensemble, je t'aime Blaine.**

-**Je t'aime Kurt.**

-**Mon père est mort ce matin …**

**-Oh mon dieu, Kurt, je suis désolé !**

**-J'ai perdu mes parents, mais je t'ai trouvé toi, et cela me réconforte mieux que n'importe quelle thérapie. **

**-Vis avec moi, chez moi ! Je sais que c'est rapide, mais …**

**-Blaine, je …**

**-Viens vivre chez moi, je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois si je n'étais pas si sûr de ma demande. Il est vrai que c'est précipité, mais je t'aime, j'en suis certain, et, et j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Je sais, je t'aime aussi et j'en suis sûr également. Alors d'accord, depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai su que je t'attendais depuis toujours. Oublions nos malheurs et construisons notre bonheur, ensemble. C'est sans nul doute ce que Lola, mon père et ma mère auraient voulus … **

**-Sûrement … Mais nous ne les oublieront pas pour autant.**

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main après avoir regarder le soleil disparaître dans le bleu de l'océan. L'orage était loin, et leur amour vivrait aussi longtemps que le soleil se coucherait dans cet horizon qu'ils contempleraient chaque soir.

Chaque soir à partir de ce jour ils iraient s'asseoir ensemble sur le bord de cette falaise. Chaque soir ils chanteraient ensemble pour honorer les défunts qu'ils chérissaient tant. Chaque soir ils jetteraient ensemble une rose rouge à la mer. Chaque soir ils admireront ensemble l'horizon, ce soleil qui se couche, ce paysage si beau. Chaque soir ils renteraient ensemble, main dans la main, comme depuis ce jour. Chaque soir ils dormiront ensemble. Chaque soir ils se diront « je t'aime ». Et chaque soir ils réaliseront que malgré le malheurs, ils y toujours du bonheur quelque part. Chaque soir ils feront tout ça, jusqu'à ce que la mort les emportes à leur tour, les faisant rejoindre leurs proches dans cet horizon qu'ils admireront chaque soir.

Voilà, qu'en dite vous ? Étrange non ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu =)

N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autre fictions, hein ^^

à bientôt !


End file.
